


A Christmas Drabble

by Bodie24 (Tiglet24)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiglet24/pseuds/Bodie24
Summary: 100 word drabble (according to MS Word anyhow)





	A Christmas Drabble

"It's your birthday tomorrow isn't it, sunshine?" Ray looked across at his partner.  
"Hmmm," replied Bodie, sounding bored, "and here we are on yet another bloody forty-eight hour stake out."  
"Why didn't your mum call you Noel or summat Christmassy instead, then? It's the day before Christmas Eve. "  
"Named after the three wise men, wasn't I," came the languid reply.  
"Nah, come on. Tell."  
"S'true. Three Kings and all that. Nobody knows their real names, do they, Goldilocks. So regal names it was."  
Doyle sniggered, "Ah well, could be worse. Y'could have ended up being called Rudolf or Cherubim."


End file.
